


SunFireSwipe Drabbles?

by Themarigoldprincess



Series: Prompted SunFireSwipe [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themarigoldprincess/pseuds/Themarigoldprincess
Summary: I think that's what they're called





	SunFireSwipe Drabbles?

Sunstreaker wakes up screaming and crying from his horrible nightmare as he's   
wrapped in strong white arms, a soothing voice in the background trying to calm him down.

He's soon reduced to a pathetic whimpering mess as Skyfire's engine rumbles around him and the larger mech sings lowly to him in a strange but beautiful language.

The golden warrior soon falls back to a recharge in the comfort of his lover's arms.

@#$%&

"I may be an idiot..." Sideswipe starts, causing Skyfire to look at him expectantly. 

After a couple of klicks pass Skyfire frowns.

"But?"

"But what?"

"You said 'I may be an idiot' and then you never finished the sentence."

"Oh! Yeah that was it." Skyfire vents exasperatedly before shaking his head and kissing one of Sideswipe's audial horns.

@#$%&

Skyfire scoops up Sunstreaker like a sack of grain before smothering the frontliner's attempted scowl with kisses.

"Ugh-"

"You look so beautiful today." Sunstreaker just frowns, unsure how to respond.

"Of course I do."

"Of course you do." Skyfire parrots back, although his tone is far more gentle and adoring.

@#$%&

"C'mon. You can do more." Sunstreaker insists from where he's laying under Skyfire's trembling chassis.

"Sunstreaker please..."

"Uh uh, you can do more." Skyfire finally collapses on the frontliner's chassis.

"Ugh, you're heavy."

"I think three hundred push ups is a little much for someone who's never even done a hundred before, Sunny." Jazz comments, holding back a snicker.

@#$%&

Skyfire whimpers as he's hit repeatedly by Thundercracker and Sky Warp, when suddenly two blood-chilling battle yells ring out, and two blurs knock the Seekers to the ground and begin punching.

When the two jets finally squirm away and retreat, their frames bloody and scratched with long deep gashes all over, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe rush over to their injured comrade.

He's silently inspected as coolant leaks out of his optics, despite his embarrassment over it. His cheeks feel like they're on fire with the gentle touches the twins are giving his frame, inspecting the heavy damage. The poor shuttle-mech can't even move with how bad he is.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..."

"We need to teach you how to defend yourself." The two frontliners declare in unison as they take up defensive stances in front of him to protect him. 

Apparently they decide he'll be alright as Ratchet pulls up and begins working on his right arm, that is bent back at an angle it should have never been bent.

As they go back into battle, Skyfire falls in love right then and there, a light blush still left on his cheeks.

As Ratchet approaches Skyfire, the lovesick expression doesn't miss him.

A small smile worms it's way onto the medic's lips as the Autobots declare victory.


End file.
